Somebody To Love
by bithnic
Summary: THE LOVE SERIES:Sailor Venus the scout who can never fall in love. When her relationship with Andrew shatters Mina finds herself wanting to fall in love for real. Will Darien’s mysterious new friend be the Mina's Mr. Right? Continuation of 'Love or Honour
1. Mina's Broken Heart

**NOTE: This is the third instalment to the 'Love' series. **

'**Somebody To Love' is the follow up of 'Love or Honour' which is the follow up of 'A Love Like No Other'.**

**This story is heavily based around Mina (Sailor Venus) as well as our other two main characters Serena (Sailor Moon) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask).**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this latest instalment. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last two!!! **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Mina, why the long face?" Serena asked curiously. She had noticed lately that her blond friend hadn't been acting like her lovable self. So naturally Serena assumed that something wasn't wrong, being the 'slow' friend that she was.

Mina sighed as she continued to stare out of the café window. "It's Andrew" she said. "I just don't know anymore. I don't think I like him, or he doesn't like me. I'm not to sure"

"What!!!" Serena gasped.

_"What on earth is she thinking? She is one of the prettiest girls I know. How could Andrew not like her? And how could she not like Andrew? I mean look at him! He's like the lighter side of Darien, but not as good. He's talk, has light brown hair, bright eyes, he's so polite and he's always kind to me. Jeeze, I guess I never took the time to see how good Andrew actually was.'_

Mina looked toward her friend at her sudden reaction and then turned back to look out the window.

It was such a dull day. Clouds covered the once blue skies. They covered the sun and the rays of light that it usually supplied. Cars and people littered the streets bellow, a splash of colours coming from all of the clothes, the prepared umbrellas and the cars, especially the taxi's. Life seemed to be moving in slow motion for Mina. Everything was so dull today. She just didn't feel normal.

Serena now sat eying Mina's untouched strawberry milkshake, wishing that her friend would just offer it to her now instead of torturing her like this.

"Serena…" Mina said suddenly, not once taking her eyes away from the scenery below that they watched. "What does love feel like?"

At first Serena was startled, unable to think of how to answer the question honestly. She tried to remember all of the times she had spent with Darien, the times she and Tuxedo Mask had spent together.

"Love is something completely irreplaceable" she began. "Money, bribery, nothing like that can buy it. You can't force someone love you, its something natural. Sometimes we learn to love someone and other times we know we love them from the first time we lay eyes on them. I guess that's why they call it 'love at first sight'."

"And what about you and Darien?" Mina asked wearily but still curious. "Which one was it for you?"

Serena thought about this for a minute before answering her friend. "Well I dunno" she finally said. "Darien and I have known each other from way back in the Silver Millennium. For me I know it was love at first sight but for him…well I don't know honestly"

Mina sighed before continuing. "You know I'm cursed, don't you?"

Serena was taken aback by this comment as she decided to persure her friends statement. "What do you mean your curse? Your not cursed Mina. Don't be so silly"

"But Serena I am! Venus, the goddess is love is practically cupid herself! Love is my specialty when it comes to other people but as for me…" she sighed before continuing. "I can't fall in love. I just can't. That's my curse. Everyone knows it, especially those who pay attention to the study of Greek mythology in history" she said pointing out the one fact to Serena.

Serena blushed slightly at the remark remembering the poor mark she had received for her assignment on the paper. "Well don't you worry Mina" she said smiling. "I'll make sure that I find someone. Someone just for you. Who needs Andrew anyway!"

"Serena, no, really that's ok, I really wish you wouldn't  
But Serena wasn't listening now as she got up from where she was sitting and left the café, leaving Mina to sit by herself and ponder her own thoughts. She couldn't believe that Luna had never told Serena about her curse.

_"I shouldn't have told her. Nothing good can come from this now. All Serena will do is cause trouble for herself and everyone else involved, mainly me. Oh Andrew, I'm sorry about this but I just don't think you're the one. I'm the only human, the only Sailor Scout in the whole world who can never fall in love"_


	2. Someone Other Than Andrew?

**NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Heres the latest instalment. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**This is the third last day of my holidays so you better all be grateful for all of this writing that I've done today!!!!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh Darien!" Serena called as she ran to catch up to her boyfriend who yet again had another book in his hand as he walked the streets of Tokyo on his way back to his apartment.

Darien groaned, knowing the he would no longer be able to read his book undistracted. Serena suddenly appeared by his side, holding onto his arm like a grippe child. Yet he loved the sight of her and everything that she did. She was perfect for him and he loved her in everyway possible that a man could love a woman.

Serena smiled at the sight of him, her lightly covered lips spreading across her face. They were the world's most perfect couple ever made for each other.

"Darien do you have any other friends other than Andrew?"

"Well Andrews my best friend and my only other friends apart from him are you girls. Why do you ask?"

Serena sighed as they walked together arm in arm. Their shadows could not been seen on the pavement because of the grey clouds that covered the sky.

"Its just that I need to find a new boy friend for Mina, and I was hoping that you might know someone that would be ok for her. Someone that she could date and perhaps fall in love with"

Darien seemed confused. "But aren't she and Andrew dating"

Serena hadn't thought about this until Darien had mentioned it. Mina had never said that she and Andrew were over; she had merely said that she didn't think she loved him and the he felt the same way. Yet again Serena had jumped to her own conclusions.

Darien pulled her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her. "What ever troubles that their having they'll sort them out" he said comforting her. "Andrew won't let her go without a fight. That's what happens when you're in love"

He smiled as Serena's gaze met his. He slightly arched his face closer to hers and applied the slightest amount of pressure to her lips.

"I love you Darien" Serena mumbled as she wrapped one of her hands around her boyfriend's neck and the other through his midnight black hair.

Darien sat his hands lightly on her hips as he continued to kiss her. "I love you to Serena, my love"


	3. Andre Anderson

**NOTE: Please review everyone! It would be greatly appreciated. **

**If no reviews come in then there will be no continuation on the story. Sorry to be harsh. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After spending most of his day with Serena, Darien 'retired' to the library deciding that he should spend the rest of his day as a productive one, studying as per usual.

He walked into the library and instantly fell in love with it as he always did. The place was silent, except for the occasional page turned by a deep reader or the librarian stamping a returned book. The strong aromas of the worn and new books filled his nostrils. How he loved the smell of a new book as much as a book with pages worn to the point of turning brown.

Carefully without trying to disturb any of the other readers, he walked up to the librarians counter, his shoes tapping ever so slightly against the newly polished wooden flooring.

The librarian looked up at him, her spectacles sitting on the end of her nose, her piercing green eyes glaring at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a bitter but silent tone.

Darien cleared his throat before being able to speak. He quietly told her the name of the book that he was after but the librarian only shook her head.

"I'm sorry young man" she said. "But I only just checked it out to that young man over there" She pointed over to a young man who was perhaps a little younger than Darien himself. He sat in the far corner of the library at an empty table, books piled high around him.

He sighed and quickly thanked the librarian for her help. He had to have a look at that book. Gathering all of him confidence, he causally strolled over to the table where the man sat.

He was roughly his height and age, perhaps a little younger and perhaps a little shorter. He had brown hair that was neatly cut but still socially acceptable. He had sea green eyes and tanned skin.

Darien coughed to clear his throat. The young man looked up from his book at the sound of Darien's coughing. He beckoned him to sit at the table with him

Darien sat on the other side. He seemed like a pretty genuinely nice guy. He lent across the table and stared at the book. Oh what he would give to be reading that book right now.

Finally the young man put the book down and asked the world's most obvious question. "Can I help you?"

"Well actually" Darien began as he started to chuckle and run his hand through his fine ivory coloured hair. "Is there any chance I would be able to take a look at that book that you're reading? You see I kinda need to read it for my classes and…"

The young man smiled and passed the book to him. Darien was shock at this motion but soon found out that the young man was taking the same classes as he was.

"Well looks like I've made a new friend then" the man said smiling at his new companion. "The names Andre, Andre Anderson."

Darien smiled and extended his hand waiting for Andre to shake it which he did. "Darien Chiba"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Darien, he sounds perfect!" Serena squealed, hugging her boyfriend and the good news he had just delivered about his new friend.

"Sounds perfect for what?" he asked. Serena had that glimmer in her eyes again and that could only mean one thing; she had a dangerous plan in mind.

"For Mina of course silly! He sounds like the perfect kind of guy for her. Next time you see him you have to arrange for him to go on a blind date for her, or better yet you can just introduce them yourself and then you and I will seem like the hero's of this whole charade"

"Umm Serena, Andre is an older guy. I don't think he'd going to be interested in someone younger than him, especially one of you girls"

"What about you then" Serena said smiling. "You seem to like me and you're even older than him. Not to mention that I'm the most immature of all of us girls"

Darien laughed and lightly caught Serena's lips with his own. "I'll see what I can do then"


	4. This is Mina speaking, future idol!

Serena picked up her house phone and started to dial Mina's number. She was overjoyed with the news that she had installed for her friend.

It had been three days now since Darien had mentioned his friend Andre to her and finally this afternoon her beloved Darien, the most wonderful man in the world, had managed to make his new friend Andre agree to go out on a blind date.

Serena grinned at the fact of her accomplishment. She was so proud of everything she had achieved, although she couldn't say that it had been all that hard for her to get this far.

Mina picked up her home phone of the third ring, answering with her sweet and yet suttle voice, "This is Mina speaking, future idol"

Serena rolled her eyes as Mina's comment before speaking into the phone. "Mina, it's me Serena. Boy do I have some excellent news for you. After I tell you, I am going to be your number one best friend. No room for anyone else because I'm going to be the idol and its going to be YOU who is worshipping ME!"

Mina giggled at Serena's babble that she called a conversation as she twirled the phone cord around her finger. "So then miss. Famous idol, what's the good news? You can't have just made all that hype for no good reason.

Serena took a deep breath and spoke very slowly into the phone. "You…have…a…blind…date…this…Saturday…nigh-". Serena listened curiously as the line was cut. Strange she thought as she dialed Mina's number again.

"This is Mina speaking, future idol!"

"Hi it's just me again Mina" Serena started. "I think the connection died before. Don't know what on earth could have caused it…"

"No it wasn't the line" Mina said bitterly. "I hung up on you. That's what it was"

Serena's mouth flew open. "You did what!"

"I hung up on you"

"But why?"

"Because I don't want to go on a blind date" Mina cried. "Don't you get it, I'm Sailor Venus, the goddess of love. I'm not meant to fall in love, it's against the rules. Hence there would be no good reason as to why I should spend my night with some poor stranger. It would only be a waste of both his time…and mine"

Serena sighed. "So this is what this is all about. Mina you don't have to be scared. You deserve someone, you deserve to be happy."

Mina gave up knowing she wouldn't be able to convince her friend other wise. Serena shortly said goodbye and left Mina to sit in her house alone t ponder her own thoughts.

_"Oh Serena, I don't need a man to make me happy. No one does"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everybody, just to let you know I'll now only be updating with reviews, so if you want more chapters send in a review!**

**Thanks!**


	5. The Date

After finally agreeing to Serena's proposal of a blind date she had felt sick. Why had she said yes to such a stupid idea? She had thought of just calling Serena back and telling her that she wasn't interest anymore, that she didn't want to go through with it but soon found she had no choice. All of her friends had found out and had been pressuring her to go on this date. There was no way out.

So now she sat at a fancy restaurant all alone awaiting for Serena's claimed to be 'Mr. Perfect.'

_'Who ever he is, he's already ten minutes late'_ Mina thought to herself not impressed with the situation. People around the restaurant were already beginning to look at her and make her feel uneasy. This was the worst night of her life.

She looked around the restaurant for any signs of a young man around Darien's age. There had to be one around here some where. Just as Mina was about to give up all hope and stop looking she saw him. There he was.

He was a little shorter than Andrew but a lot more irresistible. Tanned skin and beautiful brown hair. His green eyes met hers and she began to feel weak at the knees.

_'What is this feeling? I feel so…so light'_

He walked straight over to her ignoring everyone else around him as if she was the only important person in the entire restaurant. His eyes were locked on her devouring her.

He was dressed in a standard black tuxedo but he managed to pull it off quite nicely, as if it had been designed and tailored for him. He looked as if he had been made in heaven.

He sat down opposite her and smiled. She felt herself blush and melt all at the same time. This was all too good to be true. She would remember to literally worship Serena once this date was over.

"Hello Mina" he said smiling. "My name is Andre, Andre Anderson"

She tried to speak but her mouth only quivered. She hadn't even known him ten minutes yet and she already wanted to kiss him. But she didn't have to keep dreaming for long as he lent over the table and met her in a passionate embrace

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone sorry ****it's taken so long to update I've been heaps busy. Please review!**


	6. Love Carvings

"Mina sure has gone psycho over this Andre fells" Lita commented as they sat beneath one of the tall trees to eat their lunch.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Amy innocently as she looked over her book. Lita's comment has captured her interest.

"Well just look at the tree! It's not hard to notice that huge carving that says 'MINA AND ANDRE 4EVA'"

Amy blushed. "Shows how much attention I pay to studying then"

Serena cackled with laughter as she reached for more of Lita's food. "or what about the park bench that says 'MINA HEARTS ANDRE'"

"Don't forget her school books as well" Lita commented. "Their al the properly of 'MINA AND ANDRE ANDERSON'"

"You have to admit though that that bit is cute. If only I had the courage to write Darien's surname as my own. Y parents would kill me though it they ever found out and it would probably make Darien feel awkward. He still thinks that I'm to young for him. He won't even kiss me in public just in case someone see's and reports him"

Both Lita and Amy laughed innocently at this remark.

"Darien did pick a really great guy though. I've never met someone so perfect for Mina" Amy commented.

"And she shore does seem a lot happier. I'm happy that someone else can be as happy as Darien and I are!"

Both Lita and Amy rolled their eyes. Neither said anything as they all continued eating and studying.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**SO SO SO SO SO SOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY IS BEEN SO LONG!**

**AND IM EVEN MORE SORRY THAT THI IS A SHORTER CHAPTER THAN USUAL!**

**Next chapter should be up shortly, so until then don't forget to review!**


	7. Plans for the future

**Sorry its taken so long, again!**

**But as promised, here is the next chapter. **

**Please enjoy and please review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but blush as he wrapped his hand around her waist as they walked down the busy streets of Tokyo just gazing into each other eyes, sharing the occasional kiss and talking.

"Mina, can I ask you a question?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _'He's so polite that it's dreamy…Why is it that he is the only guy who has ever been able to make me feel this way? Why is it that when ever I see him or when ever we kiss, I go weak at the knees and feel all warm inside?'_

"Mina?"

"Hmmm" the blonde asked as they stopped in the middle of the walkway. "I'm sorry Andre" she said apologetically as she neatened up her skirt out of habit. "I guess I was just day dreaming. What was it that you were saying my love?"

Andre smiled and kissed her. "You can tell me about that day dream later" he suggested seductively. "Now, I need to ask you a very personal question"

Mina's cheeks burned red, her heart beating faster. _'I hope my hair isn't all messed up today by the wind. Oh gosh, I hope I look alright. I wonder if he'll propose. Oh my god, I'll have to get on the phone to the girls right away and tell them!'_

His lips pressed against hers again, heavier with a need, no an urgency that she couldn't yet understand. And yet she had a distinct feeling she knew what it was. His breath was hot and raspy as his kisses made their way down to her neck.

"Mina, I've been given a job opportunity. A job that I've wanted since I was a mere child. The only problem is that it isn't here in Tokyo; it's in a far off place. A very far off place. Mina my love, what I'm asking is, will you come with me? Will you pack up your life here and come away with me so we can spend the rest of our lives together?"

_'A life with Andre. A life of our own...'_

Images of what could be began to fill Mina's mind. A home of their own, with the smell of freshly baked cookies filling the house. Two, no four children each as beautiful as their parents. And of course a beautiful husband to come home to at the end of each day after being an idol.

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh my god, yes Andre! Yes! I'd love to move away with you!"

He held her in his arms while she sobbed for joy as he stroked her hair, half laughing while he tried to calm her down.

From around a corner two suspecting pairs of eyes glared at the happy couple.

"Michelle, this isn't good" spoke Amara as she held her partner close.

Michelle nodded her head in agreement. "Oh poor Mina. If only your heart wasn't so vulnerable"


	8. Discovery

"What do you mean Andre isn't all he's cracked up to be?" Raye asked angrily as she looked from Amara to Michelle.

The two women hesitated before saying anything.

"Girls we've known Andre for a while" Michelle said to the room at Raye's temple. Raye, Lita and Amy all seemed to be angry at this sudden announcement while Serena seemed to be amusing herself with food. "And the truth is, Andre isn't from this world. He lives in a solar system a little past ours."

"So why is he here? And what does he want with Mina?" Serena asked as she managed to swallow her food.

"We don't know exactly." Amara stared. "Every year he appears on earth and finds a young girl. He takes them back to his home planet after telling them some lie and then…well we don't know what happens then"

"We have heard rumours though" Michelle added. "Some say that the planet Andre's species emerges from are looking for the goddess of love."

"That's Mina!" Lita cried. "What could he possibly want with her?!"

"We're not too sure about their either. What we do know is that this time he's found the goddess and we need to do everything we can to protect her"

( O ) 

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

**Please review**

**Join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. For all of your undying questions about the LOVE SERIES this is the place to be. Spoilers included if asked for. **


End file.
